marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omega-level
I thought Apocalypse was an Omega level mutant as well. And Sandman. They both are unlimited in poetintial. Majorly Sandman, if Iceman is on there I believe Sandman and Apocalypse should be on there, for 2 reasons. 1 Sandman has basically unlimitted sand. 2 Apocalypse can get as much power as he wants from cosmics. I'm not going to add them on the page before someone answers me here. This is just my opinion and I would like it looked into, thanks! I definitely think Apocalypse should be there, but Sandman has major limitations that Apocalypse doesn't. For instance, sand could easily be solidified by massive amounts of ice or water or rendered into glass by massive heat (Human Torch). I think, which has neither been proven, that Apocalypse, but not Sandman should be an Omega-level mutant. With that said, I am not sure how we are basing our 'levels' other than by references within the comics themselves. Could we please remove Sandman AND Apocalypse until we reach an agreement on this? There are literally thousands of characters that "COULD" be Omega-level if we thought about it for long enough... --Jamie 01:17, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Understood, but Sandman can withstand 3400 degrees F. Thats hot enough to withstand Human Torch. He might be solified or rendered but he can still generate enough sand to break free of it. He has done it before. Even being washed away, he comes back. I think they should both be on there, lets wait till someone else joins before we take the matter of Sandman and Apocalypse any further. SaNdMaN 85 12:49, 26 December 2006 Re: Onslaught - is clearly not an Omega level mutant because Professor X is not. Does not control either matter or energy on a molecular level.--Squirrelloid 21:35, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Apocalypse - i'd support him being on here because he can control his body at a molecular level, which would seem to qualify him. (see X-Factor 6 where he specifically says he can do so). (I don't know enough about Sandman to comment). --Squirrelloid 21:35, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Sandman is not a mutant. Xavier and Duncan were surprised to find even two (Jean and Iceman) existing in X-Men Forever. Yes, there's a lot that you could say COULD be, but there's only a few known. Not to mention the criteria changes widely (really powerful according to Nimrod. Unlimited potential according to X-Men Forever. Phoenix avatars according to Morrison) koku 21:46, 5 January 2007 (UTC) We might want to review the mutants listed. I mean, Jean and Iceman are obvious. Rachel Summers almost has to be since she has been the Phoenix avatar. But its weird Nate Grey is on there but Nathan Christopher Summers (Cable) is not, since they're alternate timeline personas of the same entity. And then we have a random grab-bag of people. I mean, seriously, who are these people? (Speaking of Phoenix avatars - whatever happened to the guy from Excalibur that was upset that Phoenix chose Rachel over him, begins with F... dang memory). --Squirrelloid 21:56, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Added I added all the characters on the database with Omega Level Mutant in their profiles. I imagine that most, if not all of these characters were labeled as such as the profiles were made, so the references should check out. Also, alternate universe characters like Nate Grey and Nathan Summers can have varying degrees of power. It was stated in the Exiles series while they were searching for the best healing factor they could find that one universe's Deadpool had the best healing factor of all the ones they searched. --- Peteparker 19:44, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Omega doesnt mean that they are realy tough or have healing factors like deadpool. it is more about control of mater on a molecular level.Jackob 15:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) No more Classifications! I say, until we have specific citations for all classified characters, as well as citations for the definition of the classifications, this page should be mothballed.--Peteparker 06:11, 9 September 2007 (UTC) I second that motion! All of this seems to be made up by fans and not backed by any literature on the subject. Omega omega omega Its meant that there powers can break the rules of the physical & have no limit overall & Onslaught is higher then Omega as He is the combined Powers of Magneto & Professor X ,but sandman wasn't born a mutant just like Hydro man both were mutated into beings of sand & water while jean & Bobby Drake were Born mutants of the highest order .. . Praetor HellionVulcan 20:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :That might be true, but I'd like to see proof that it says any of that in an actual comic. Proof is the hardest part of this 'Omega' thing. :) :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:39, 7 May 2008 (UTC)